This invention relates generally to search and warning light systems.
A need has arisen for search and warning light systems having numerous applications in emergency and service vehicles such as police cars, fire trucks, and similar uses, in aircraft, and in home or business surveillance and security. Specifically, a need has arisen for a unitized search and warning light system having warning, spot, or flood capabilities which can be utilized in search or warning light modes or a combination thereof.